1. Field
Provided is a master wafer that may be manufactured to have a relatively large planar area, a method of manufacturing the master wafer, and a method of manufacturing an optical device by using the master wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many applications, light emitted from a light source is easily controlled based on the polarization characteristics of light. For example, in a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel functions as a shutter which blocks or transmits light by varying the polarization direction of linearly polarized light through the use of liquid crystal molecules disposed therein.
In a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display panel may include a plurality of pixels, first and second polarizing plates having polarization directions perpendicular to each other, a liquid crystal layer between the first and second polarizing plates, and a thin film transistor (“TFT”) in each pixel. A voltage for each pixel is turned on or off according to the switching operation of the TFT. For example, if a voltage for a pixel is turned on, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned along a line, and incident light passes through the liquid crystal layer without a change in the polarization direction thereof. Then, the light is blocked by the second polarizing plate. If a voltage for a pixel is turned off, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are arranged in a twisted manner, and incident light passes through the liquid crystal layer while the polarization direction thereof changes according to the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules. Then, the light passes through the second polarizing plate. That is, if liquid crystal molecules are in a twisted state, a pixel displays white, and if liquid crystal molecules are not in a twisted state, the pixel displays black.